


Shadows creep and want grows stronger

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Barry Mardon [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a Mardon, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, It's really short tho, M/M, Mass Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, yeah that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: It was crazy, but he couldn’t let Barry go now. He had the Flash in his arms, full of love and admiration for him, choosing him over everyone else. It was what he always dreamed of.





	Shadows creep and want grows stronger

Barry was…happy. Relaxed. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and wanted. The bed shifted behind him, and he rolled over to his side. Eddie was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing boxer briefs and buttoning up a white shirt. He slid across the sheets and wrapped his arms around his chest.

 

“Good morning,” he purred, kissing his neck.

 

Eddie hummed and tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin to Barry’s lips. “Mmm, morning. If this is how I’m going to be greeted every time you’re here, I’m never letting you leave my bed again.”

 

With a charge of speed, Barry pulled him back against the bed and straddled his waist. “Promises, promises.”

 

Eddie bit his lip in a ridiculously sexy way, and Barry couldn’t help but bend down to kiss him. He wound his fingers into Eddie’s, dragging his hands back so they rested on Barry’s naked hips.

 

“I gotta get to the bar,” Eddie moaned, though his hands didn’t move off his skin. On the contrary--they slid to his bare ass and squeezed. Barry gasped, rolling his hips against his lover’s.

 

“At eight-thirty in the morning? It doesn’t even open until noon.”

 

Eddie opened his mouth like he was going to argue, but Barry leaned down and kissed away his words. “How about instead,” he whispered against Eddie’s lips, “you get a shower, I make you some breakfast, and we take the day off?”

 

Eddie hummed and pecked Barry’s lips back. “Can’t say I don’t like the sound of that.” He rolled them over so that he was pinning Barry to the bed and kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re beautiful.”’

 

Barry blushed. People didn’t compliment him often, and when they did, it was usually hollow. Before he could respond, Eddie climbed off the bed and started stripping off his shirt. Barry’s mouth watered as he sat up on his elbows, ready to get his hands all over him.

 

Eddie smirked and pushed him back down. “Now, I believe I was promised a shower and breakfast?”

 

“Awww, seriously?” Barry complained, but Eddie stepped away from the bed and headed towards the ensuite, kicking his boxers off as he went. Barry sighed, happy and excited.

 

His clothes were strewn through the living room--and also singed from the fire at Mick and Len’s apartment--so he headed for Eddie’s closet to find something to throw on.

 

He wasn’t expecting the huge, walk-in on the other side of the closet door. Barry let out a low whistle. For as much as he and Eddie spoke, he didn’t know much about how he got his money, or what happened to his family. He assumed his money came from them, but even so, he still got surprised.

 

He headed to the back, towards where he assumed Eddie kept his sleep clothes when he noticed something strange. There was light coming from one of the corners of the room. But there was no door, no nothing that should’ve been giving it off.

 

Frowning, Barry approached the wall slowly, placed his hands on it, and pushed.

 

The wall swung in like a door. Barry swallowed hard and stepped inside, and his jaw dropped.

 

Barry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The room around him was sterile white. There was a mannequin in the corner with a yellow leather suit on it. In the center was a skinny podium with a blue hand pad in the center.

 

Eddie never mentioned any of this. All the times that Barry had been over, not once had he even suspected Eddie was hiding a whole room in the back of his closet. He laid a hand on the pad.

 

Nothing happened.

 

He tried again.

       

Still nothing. He sighed and turned to leave the room, when…

       

“Good morning, Barry Allen.”

       

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun back around, eyes wide as they fell on a light blue figure projected in front of him.

       

“Who…who are you? How do you know my name?”

       

“My name is Gideon,” the figure explained. “I’m an artificial intelligence brought here from the future by Professor Thawne.”

       

“Thawne?” Barry didn’t understand…was Eddie from the future? “You mean Eddie Thawne?”

       

“No.” Barry startled, spinning around to see Eddie leaning in the doorway, a small frown on his lips and towel tied around his waist. “His descendant.”

With a wave of his hand, Gideon disappeared, and Eddie stepped inside the room.

       

“Eddie…” Barry swallowed hard. “Eddie, what’s going on?”

       

He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Barry. I should’ve told you…I was going to tell you, so many times, but I kept chickening out.”

       

Barry frowned.

       

“My real name is Eobard Thawne,” Eddie said, his eyes locked on the floor at Barry’s feet. “I’m from the 23rd century. I came back in time…honestly, I came back in time for you, Barry. Because, in another timeline, you’re a superhero called The Flash, who inspired me as a child. I came back in time to meet my hero…but the timeline here is wrong.”

       

Barry didn’t understand. “What do you mean ‘wrong’?”

       

“In my timeline, you were raised by your parents. You became a CSI with the CCPD. You became a superhero, married Iris West. I don’t know how I ended up here, but when I saw you…I just had to know you.”

       

He took a step forward, but Barry flinched back. “What about Eddie? The real Eddie?”

       

“Edward Thawne was in an accident months ago,” he explained. “He’s comatose in another city, dormant, and I…” Eddie—no Eobard—raised his eyes. “I knew you’d never look twice at me. I was scared that you wouldn't like me. I’m years older than you and without my ancestor’s charming appearance.”

       

Barry hadn’t even realized he was moving until he was right in front of Eobard, his hand brushing cautiously across his cheek. “Is that what you think of me?” he whispered. “That I love you for your face? Edd— _Eobard_ , I love your genius, and your wit—damn, you’re one of the funniest people I’ve ever met—and when you look at me, I feel…I feel like Barry. Not Barry Allen or Barry Mardon or whatever the hell those people out there want me to be. Just me.”

       

Eobard’s mouth fell open. “You said ‘love’.”

       

Barry licked his lips nervously and nodded. “Yeah, I did. I meant what I said last night, and I mean what I say now.”

       

He was sure that’s what he was feeling—love. Pure, unfiltered love. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Eobard jerked in surprise, before melting into Barry, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Barry pushed his love against the wall, deepening their kiss and grinding his still-nude body against Eobard’s. Showers and breakfast could wait. In that moment, he needed to prove to Eobard that he loved him just as much as he had as Eddie.

 

He dragged him to the floor, fully intending on letting him fuck him right then and there. He was so caught up in desperate loving, he didn’t even notice the hidden trapdoor three feet to his left.

 

\----------

 

The first person Len called was Iris. He didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her, but she cared about Barry, and they were working together. Maybe he’d contacted her or she knew where he could be hiding.

 

They set up a meet at Saints & Sinners, hoping that maybe they’d find Barry or one of his friends there.

 

Iris took the seat across from him, civilian clothes on, but both were packing.

 

“What do you mean ‘Barry’s missing’?” Iris demanded. “What happened?”

 

“Someone tried to kill Mick and pinned it on Mark,” Len explained. “It wasn’t him, though. I think...I think it might’ve been another speedster. One who’s been targeting Barry for months.”

 

Iris’ eyes widened. “Is everyone okay?”

 

“Physically, yes. Mentally, I think Barry was shaken more than anyone. He ran off and tossed his phone, along with any other way of communication. He’s dropped completely off the grid.”

 

“Maybe he just needs a little time?” Iris suggested, but Len shook his head.

 

“No, this all feels planned. Someone wants Barry away from all of us. They have a hold on him.”

 

Iris’ brow crinkled in thought. “I can’t think of anyone who’d want to hurt Barry. Maybe they’ve been hiding?”

 

Len shook his head again. “No. They’ve established trust with Barry. He’s too smart to fall for just anything. Whoever it is made sure that Barry trusted them.”

 

About that time, Barry walked up, though Len could tell it wasn’t really him if the mohawk hairstyle was anything to go by.

 

“Barry’s not here if he’s who you two are looking for,” Hannibal said, setting his elbows on the table.

 

Len rolled his eyes. “We know. We were hoping someone here’s seen him.”

 

“He’s probably with Eddie,” Hannibal explained, sliding in beside Len. “He hasn’t been in today, and they’ve been getting pretty chummy.”

 

Len frowned. “Eddie? Who the hell is that?”

 

“Eddie Thawne, the bar owner. He’s the speedster that saved Barry the night Danton Black tried to kidnap him. They’ve been training and getting close. Nimbus and I have a bet over who’ll ask Barry out first--him or one of you two cops.”

 

Len turned to Iris, who looked positively shaken. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table, and she was trembling. “Iris? What’s wrong?”

 

“There’s no way it’s Eddie Thawne,” Iris replied.

 

Len’s heart started to slow. Maybe Iris made a mistake. “Why?”

 

“Because Eddie Thawne is in a coma, back in Hub City.” Len’s veins went cold. “And he was my fianceé.”

 

Len clenched his fists. He should’ve known. He should’ve kept a better eye on Barry. He should’ve paid attention to him, instead of trying to push him away. “Explain.”

 

Iris sighed. “My dad was a police officer in Hub. He got a new partner, Eddie Thawne, and we started getting close. He asked me to marry him a little over a year ago. Then, he and my dad got into an accident. Witnesses reported a lightning storm and a man dressed in yellow at the scene. My dad was paralyzed from the waist down, and Eddie...he’s lucky to be alive. His face was scratched and burned, almost beyond recognition. I assumed it was a weather meta, like Mark Mardon, and someone he was working with. Now, though…”

 

“You think it could’ve been a speedster,” Len finished for her. “Whatever speedster is posing as your fianceé.”

 

Hannibal looked between the pair of them, wide-eyed and confused. “Are you saying that Barry’s in danger? Do you think it has to do with the metas trying to take him?”

 

Len sat back against the booth. There was no question in his mind that it was the same person, but it didn’t explain why he wanted Barry or why he hadn’t made his move before now.

 

“Do you know where Eddie lives?”

 

Hannibal shook his head. “He keeps to himself mostly. Barry’s the only person he really talked to. I always thought he was just antisocial or something.”

 

Iris slammed her fist on the table, startling Hannibal so bad he fell backward. “Where’s his office?”

 

He pointed to a room beside the bar, and Iris jumped to her feet and stormed over to it. Len raised an eyebrow. He could see why she was so feared and loved.

 

Hannibal brushed himself off and looked at Len. “Do you think Barry is in trouble?”

 

Len wanted to give a certain, unwavering answer, but something about the whole situation didn’t sit right. “I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.”

 

\----------

 

They were laid out and bare on the couch, Barry curled up against Eobard, resting his head against his chest as he read to him. It was a physics book, something that would’ve bored most people, but Barry ate it up. It was one of the things Eobard loved about him. When he looked at him, listened to him, spoke to him, it was like he wanted to absorb everything, learn all about Eobard and love him for it.

 

He wished he could tell Barry the real truth--he was there because he wanted to lock him away in his subterranean meta-prison for the rest of his life, but things changed since then. He couldn’t, though. Leaving the Time Vault unlocked for him to find was one thing. The prison was something else entirely.

 

The moment Barry fell asleep or left, he would gas the prison, kill the metas, and cave the whole thing in. He kissed the top of Barry’s head, and Barry hummed appreciatively. “What did you do, in the future?”

 

Eobard glanced down at him. He was staring back, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. “I was a scientist. In my time, we have a kind of caste system. We don’t get to choose what we do. My family were high born people, so I had limited choices in my path. I went into science because I took to it quickly. Eventually, I learned to love it.”

 

“What did you want to do?”

 

Eobard chuckled. “You’ll laugh.”

 

A grin spread across Barry’s face. “Why? What was it?”

 

“I wanted to be a superhero, like The Flash. One of the reasons science intrigued me so much is because I wanted to figure out how to be a speedster so I could meet you. You could say that my whole life I’ve been preparing to be right here, with you.”

 

Barry blushed scarlet red and rested his head back on Eobard’s chest. “Why is this so easy? Why do I feel like, with you, I can just let go?”

 

Eobard ran his fingers gently through Barry’s thick hair and sighed. “Why shouldn’t it be? Why is it crazy to think that we were born for each other, centuries apart?”

 

“Anyone else? Yes,” Barry replied. “But you? No. It isn’t crazy.”

 

He nestled close, and his eyes slipped shut.

 

Eobard sighed. For the first time since he ran back in time, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have a plan in place for falling in love. He couldn’t let Barry go back to Snart and Rory. He couldn’t let Iris West get too close--he’d barely avoided being caught by her as it was. Maybe he could convince Barry to run away with him, to Coast City or Metropolis.

 

It was crazy, but he couldn’t let Barry go now. He had the Flash in his arms, full of love and admiration for him, choosing him over everyone else. It was what he always dreamed of.

 

For a second, he considered killing Snart, Rory, and West. They were the only ones who could ruin things for him. Then, they wouldn’t have to leave. If the three of them had an “accident”, not so different from Eddie Thawne’s, Barry would be so distressed, he would stay in Eobard’s arms for as long as he wanted. He would be all he had left, after all.

 

There was Mardon, but Barry was convinced his brother tried to murder him. Would he see him? And even if he did, would he believe that his brother hadn’t sent the bolt? Or would he put two and two together and realize another speedster did it?

 

There were variables, but nothing that Eobard couldn’t plan for. First things first--hide the evidence.

 

He waited until Barry’s breathing fell into tiny snores. Then, he carefully untangled them and laid Barry out as softly as possible. He padded into his room, through his closet, and into the Time Vault. Finally, he lifted the floor hatch and descended into his prison.

 

The walls were lined with glass door prisons, each holding a different meta inside. Danton Black, Sam Scudder, Rosa Dillon, Russell Glosson, Farooq Gibran, and Jake Simmons to name a few. All looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. Good. They should be scared.

 

“Sorry, gang,” he announced. “Change in plans. Turns out, I won’t be needed any of your services after all. Unfortunately for you, that means I no longer need you alive. In fact, you’re all liabilities now.” He walked over to a panel screen on the wall and touched it. A menu appeared and he began typing in a code.

 

“Sorry it must come to this, but Barry Allen is mine. And I will do anything to keep it that way.”

 

He didn’t mean it, of course. He never regretted the steps he took to get what he wanted. He would sleep like a baby, knowing that his secret would forever stay just that—a secret. The metas banged on the glass, screaming and begging as gas filled each cell. Eobard muted the sound, letting them choke to death in complete silence. Once they were all lifeless on the floor, Eobard typed in another code, and the cells became incinerators. Once their bodies were ash on the floor, he prepared to type in the final code, the code that would destroy the entire prison.

 

He hesitated. Without the metas, there was no longer anything that could incriminate him. Barry would never know he was behind it all. But having a prison under his home...that could still become useful.

 

He put in the lockdown sequence instead, before heading back upstairs.

 

Barry was still snuggled up on the couch, smiling in his sleep and practically burrowing into the cushion. Eobard scooped him into his arms and took a seat on the couch, letting Barry rest in his lap.

 

Then, he grabbed the television remote off the table and turned on the television. Footage from a series of cameras he had set up around town appeared--one in Captain Singh’s office, two in Saints and Sinners, one in Barry’s apartment, one in Snart and Rory’s apartment, and one just outside Mark Mardon’s cell at Iron Heights.

 

Snart, Rory, and West were in the latter, speaking to Barry’s brother, who seemed furious. He turned on the sound and grinned.

 

_“So, this ‘Eddie Thawne’--”_

 

 _“Not Eddie,”_ West corrected.

 

Mardon rolled his eyes. _“Whatever. This guy tried to kidnap Barry, and now he’s manipulated him to abandon everyone around him and go to him? And none of you know where he is?”_

 

 _“We’re getting close to finding him,”_ Snart said.

 

 _“I put out some feelers with my contacts,”_ Rory explained. _“And we’ve done a search for suspicious characters who’ve popped up in Central. We’ll find him.”_

 

Barry stirred slightly, and Eobard shut off the TV. “Sleep, darling,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into his hairline. Barry relaxed again. “No one’s taking you away from me. And if they try, I’ll kill them.”


End file.
